onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne version hecha en casa
by trigo-sama13
Summary: remake del anime del mismo nombre. hinata despues de seis años de estar separada de su hermano mayor naruto, vuelve a verlo. lo que naruto no sabe es que hinata tiene un grave complejo de hermano y nada hace por ocultarlo. ya que siempre le dice a naruto que lo ama demasiado y que no se va a rendir por el. pero no esta sola. otras tres chicas tambien viven con el.
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno. Como saben damas y caballeros… yo soy trigo-sama. Quizás me conozcan por historias como "una linda historia de amor" o "v for vendetta" (inner-trigo-sama: o tal ves ni nos miren a ver y tu estas haciéndotela de importante) ya se… se vale soñar no?. Bueno ahora me presento con este nuevo fic, que hare en base a un anime, que me gusto mucho. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste

\- hinata – personaje hablando

\- ( _hinata _) – personaje pensando

hinata : narrador ( osea yo )

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne, versión hecha en casa

Capitulo 1: el rencuentro y la primera noche juntos

Son las dos de la tarde en el centro de mejiro. Una hermosa chica va sentada en el metro, ansiosa y esperanzada. Cuando de pronto por la bocina de la radio habla el conductor

– _siguiente parada, mejiro, siguiente parada mejiro _– la hermosa chica de cabello azulado y ojos como perlas decía

– oh no! se me va el tren –

Aquella hermosa chica se llamaba hinata hyuga. Aunque su primer apellido cuando era niña era uzumaki. Resumiendo su historia, ella es adoptada en la familia hyuga. Sus verdaderos padres murieron de pequeña, dejándola sola a ella y a su hermano mayor naruto uzumaki. Pero a los 10 y 11 años ambos fueron separados, ya que fueron adoptados por familias diferentes. Al momento de separarse, su hermano mayor le prometio que se volverían a reunir a cualquier costo. Y desde hace seis años ella vive ilusionada con ese suceso que hoy, al fin se hacia una realidad.

Se lleno de felicidad cuando se entero, que estudiaría en la misma preparatoria que su hermano mayor. Ella se moria de ganas de volver a mirarlo, abrazarlo y darle muchos besos. Hinata estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor y no hacia nada por ocultarlo. Reconocia que tenia un grave caso de complejo de hermano y eso poco le importaba, ella siempre ha dicho y aceptado en publico que ama a su hermano mayor y no descansara hasta que el, tambien la ame.

Volviendo a la realidad corrió un poco, se desespero por que se equivoco de puerta. Pero retomo el camino y salio corriendo de nuevo, al menos hasta que choco con un hombre en la estación de metro

– oh discúlpeme, por favor – el señor le sonrió y agitaba un poco su mano mostrando su celular

– no te preocupes pequeña, fue mi culpa –

la ojiperla dio una pequeña reverencia y volvió a tomar su camino, hacia afuera de la estación. Camino hacia los tickets para depositar su boleto y poder salir. Asi que lo hizo, pero en lugar de que la pequeña puerta se abriera se cerro. Por lo que se desespero, ya que tenia a un joven atrás de ella. Pero el policía le dijo que viniera con el para que le ayudara con eso.

Se acerco a la pequeña oficina del oficial, pago lo que tenia que pagar, le dio una reverencia al oficial y salio de la estación. Ya afuera miro un pequeño centro comercial y se acerco a una pequeña pastelería a ver unos postres. Se miro en el vidrio de la tienda y reviso que todo estuviera bien con ella. Al ver que era asi, solo sonrió y siguió con su camino.

Miro la hora en su reloj y saco un pequeño croquis que tenia un su bolso. Lo miro pero al parecer no lo entendió muy bien. Aun asi siguió con su camino. Vio un gran árbol sin hojas y pensó que todo iba bien. Hasta que miro a un gato dormido en la pared. E intento al menos acariciarlo un poco. Lo malo es que el gato al parecer estaba molesto y le trato de arañar la mano, por lo que ella se disculpaba

– oh perdón, señor gato –

Salio corriendo hasta que llego a una esquina y miro un mapa de la zona donde estaba. Pero por mas que le prestaba atención, parecía no entenderlo. Asi que fue a la ayuda al cuidadano y una ves ahí le preguntaba al oficial a cargo de ahí

– señor oficial… será que podría ayudarme – el oficial dijo

– claro pequeña, a ver déjame ver ese mapa – el oficial, observo aquel mapa por unos segundos y después, el saco uno propio y con un dedo le mostraba a la ojiperla

– lo que tu buscas es aquí, encima de la escalera. Entendiste? – la ojiperla dio las gracias

– si señor oficial… muchas gracias –

la ojiperla salio corriendo y contenta del lugar, que poca atención le presto al oficial que le decía que se le olvidaba su croquis. Después de correr por un par de minutos, llego al oyadomari Ward, parque de orihimeyama. Volvió a acelerar el paso, ya que al parecer estaba cerca de su destino y mas cerca de ver de nuevo a su amado hermano mayor.

El parque estaba precioso y las hojas de sakura caían alrededor, ella miraba mientras corria el hermoso lugar en el que estaba. Pero lo que mas quería era llegar a aquel lugar que seria su hogar por lo menos tres años. Pero mas contenta estaba, de saber que viviría por lo menos dos años con su hermano. Una ves ahí tenia pensado un plan, para enamorar a su hermano.

Subió las escaleras, con mucha emoción y una ves arriba. Miro el lugar donde viviría, con el. asi que despacio camino hacia la puerta. Pero no quería tocar. Estaba sonrojada y apenada, no se imaginaba que cuando volviera ver a su hermano mayor. Hallaría a un hombre guapísimo, en lugar del lindo niño, que ella amaba.

El lugar de los dormitorios era propiedad de la academia Saint. Liliana de los servicios estudiantiles. Tomo aire y dijo

– bueno, hay que tocar. Se fuerte hinata –

pero no paso nada. Asi que volvió a tomar aire y se acerco al pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Pero alguien le gano y la abrió desde adentro. Un joven rubio y de parecer algo atlético abria la puerta. Al mirarlo, ella retrocedió unos pasos y se sonrojo de sobremanera. Por lo que apenada dijo

– etto.. tiempo sin vernos – el joven rubio le decía

– al parecer llegaste antes… pensé que vendrías después. Estaba a punto de ir a la estación a recogerte – la ojiperla sonrojada y apenada decía

– si, es que bueno, yo… ( _ya me moria por verte _) me prepare dos horas antes y bueno, ummm – el rubio le dijo

– se que tenias buenas intenciones… pero aun asi, llegaste pronto – la ojiperla dijo

– me asegurare de salir veinte minutos antes, la próxima ves – el rubio le dijo

– eso seria bueno… tu equipaje ya esta aquí. Aunque si hubieras llegado después, encontrarías tu cuarto arreglado. No me diste tiempo jejeje. Vamos entra – la ojiperla asintió

– s-si, con tu permiso – el rubio le decía

– no es "con tu permiso" – el rubio la abrazo y esta se sonrojo – bienvenida a casa hinata – la ojiperla lo abrazo aun mas fuerte y con una gran sonrisa le dijo

– si, he vuelto a casa onii-chan! –

Asi ambos entraron al dormitorio.

**En la noche**

Ya en la noche, ambos se hallaban en sus habitaciones. El rubio al parecer estaba escribiendo en su laptop (trigo-sama: se parece a mi xD) y la ojiperla se hallaba metiendo su ropa en sus cajones. Una ves que termino, fue con su hermano y dijo

– wow me gusta este lugar onii-chan – el rubio le dijo

– supongo que si, hinata – al parecer estos se hallaban probando sus uniformes nuevos. La ojiperla mirándose al espejo con su hermano decía

– ya han pasado seis años, desde que no vimos por ultima ves. Pero ahora iremos a la escuela juntos, caminaremos juntos. Onii-chan, puedes pellizcar mi mejilla un poco? – el rubio le decía

– no es necesario hinata… esto no es un sueño. Habrá algunos problemas, pero a partir de ahora viviremos juntos – la ojiperla asintió

– si! Voy a estar a tu cuidado a partir de hoy – el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo

– si, lo mismo digo. Bueno estoy un poco cansado por ordenar el equipaje, que tal si tomamos un baño? – la ojiperla se sonrojo

– ba-baño!? – al parecer ella pensó mal. pero el rubio le dijo

– si, un baño. Asi que entra antes que yo, hinata – la ojiperla un poco deprimida dijo

– s-si – pero después, mal pensó de nuevo y se emociono – como ordenes onii-chan! Yo iré primero! – el rubio le dijo

– bueno. Te veo mas tarde –

el rubio salio del cuarto de su hermana y se fue a su alcoba. Mientras la ojiperla tomaba su ropa limpia y se iba al baño. Ya desnuda, con una toalla en la cabeza. Se quito el jabon y se metio a la gran tina ( o estanque? No se ) después de unos minutos. Tenia una cara un poco molesta, por lo que hablaba consigo misma

– cuando piensa venir, onii-chan? Llevo quince minutos esperando a que venga a bañarse conmigo –

ya molesta salio de la tina, tomo su toalla se la puso y fue en busca de su hermano. Camino hacia la recamara de su hermano. Aunque en verdad era una habitación doble. Asi que el rubio estaba escribiendo en su laptop quien sabe que, cuando de repente la ojiperla abre la puerta y le dice

– onii-chan que significa esto? – el rubio volteo a ver y dijo

– a que te refieres? –

y al verla casi desnuda volteo para otro lado. Ya que esa toalla no cubria nada o ella quería que la viera. Por lo que no volteaba a mirarla. Asi que le dijo

– eeeeh!? Hinata, puedes vestirte? – la ojiperla molesta le decía

– no me cambies la conversación onii-chan! Te estoy preguntando que es todo esto!? – ella se acerco hacia el, mientras el rubio decía

– es que bueno… que preguntaste? – la ojiperla le dijo

– por que no me espiabas mientras me bañaba? – el rubio aun no entendía del todo

– creo que no entendí. Puedes decírmelo de nuevo? – la ojiperla le dijo

– por que no me espiabas mientras me bañaba? Ya que no quisiste bañarte conmigo, pensé que querías espiarme, verdad? – el rubio decía

– es enserio? para serte franco no tenia tales intenciones hinata – la ojiperla decía

– queeeee!? Mira mi piel hermosa, suave y brillante. No es linda? – el rubio dijo

– si, bastante – la ojiperla le contesto

– lo se! Es mi orgullo! Debiste espiarme, la pongo linda y bien cuidada para ti y ahora resulta que no quieres!? – el rubio negaba

– no, no, no. Eso nunca – la ojiperla pregunto

– por que no? – el rubio le dijo

– por que somos hermanos hinata, por eso – la ojiperla idjo

– somos hombre y mujer… – el rubio la interrumpió

– somos lo contrario… somos hombre y mujer, pero somos hermanos – la ojiperla dijo

– esta bien… voy a darte una oportunidad mas… volveré al baño a espera a que te bañes conmigo o me espíes. O si no vendré por ti para llevarte conmigo – el rubio le dijo

– no seas tonta… donde encontraras a un pervertido que este espiando a su hermana tomando un baño? – la ojiperla decidida le dijo

– no importa! No saldré de la bañera, hasta que vengas a espiarme o a bañarte conmigo – el rubio le dijo

– eso no pasara hinata –

De vuelta al baño la ojiperla ya habia contado hasta mas de siete mil y seguía contando hasta que su hermano viniera a espiarla o mejor aun, bañarse con ella. Pero eso jamás paso. Pr lo que acalorada de tanto vapor en la tenia decía

– cruel, simplemente mi onii-chan es cruel. Nunca creí que no tuviera razones para espiarme… estoy enojada –

Se salio del baño. Tomo su toalla y se fue derrotada a su cuarto. Se puso su ropa interior, su ropa de dormir y siguió acomodando su ropa en los cajones como lo estaba haciendo antes. Cuando entra el rubio con una caja

– bueno esta es la ultima hinata – la ojiperla solo hacia pucheros. Por lo que el rubio le dijo de nuevo – vamos anímate – la ojiperla le contesto

– entonces muéstrame lo serio que eres – el rubio no entendió

– que quieres decir? – la ojiperla se volteo y le dijo

– duerme conmigo esta noche! – el rubio se exalto

– que!? Hinata, eso era normal cuando éramos niños. Ahora no es correcto, tienes dieciséis años y ya estas grande. Lo entiendes? – la ojiperla inflaba las mejillas molesta. Pero después mal pensó de nuevo

– ok, entiendo onii-chan! – el rubio dijo

– en serio? En verdad entendiste? – la ojiperla le contesto

– claro que lo entendí. Ahora estamos viviendo juntos de nuevo, voy a tratar de ser la chica perfecta que tanto deseas, asi que voy a dejar de dormir junto a ti – el rubio le dijo

– quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme… pero esto, es un poco demasiado – la ojiperla dijo

– oírte decir eso, es suficiente para mi. Mi onii-chan no ha cambiando en seis años y sigue siendo muy amable como siempre, estpy tan feliz – el rubio suspiro aliviado pero la ojiperla siguió hablando – a pesar de ello, se que eres muy valiente – el rubio dijo

– que cosa? – la ojiperla aun mas apenada y jugando con sus dedos dijo

– sigo siendo una niña enfrente de ti… como era de esperarse de mi onii-chan que ha de ser un galan. Asi que me estas diciendo que lo haremos fuera y no en la cama! Es vergonzoso, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo! Puede que haya frio, pero esta bien – después sonríe medio pervertida – nos calentaremos! – el rubio la paraba en seco

– no, no, espera un segundo! De que estas hablando? A que te refieres "con hacerlo afuera"? – la ojiperla hacia como si abrazara a alguien

– me refiero a nuestra primera noche juntos! La primera noche de una pareja de enamorados! – el rubio le dijo

– no se si me hayas entendido… pero ve voy a dormir solo – la ojiperla grito

– que!? Estas mintiendo, es una broma verdad? Nos reunimos después de seis largos años – el rubio negó

– incluso si nos encontramos setenta años después, mi respuesta seria la misma, por que somos hermano – la ojiperla dijo

– que cruel eres… he estado entrenado duro y estuve muy emocionada de verte de nuevo… aunque mi corazón y mi mente estén preparados! – el rubio le dijo

– aunque digas eso… de todas maneras, me voy a dormir ahora. En mi habitación yo solo – la ojiperla al ver a su hermano algo enojado dijo

– lo siento… creo que me emocione después de tanto tiempo de no vernos – el rubio le dijo

– ok, ya veo, ya veo – la ojiperla le dijo

– ya no voy a decir cosas, como esas de nuevo. Seré modesta, seria y mas consciente de mi misma a partir de ahora – el rubio dijo

– esa es una idea muy bonita hinata – la ojiperla negó

– claro que no… no lo es para nada – el rubio pregunto

– entonces cual es tu objetivo? –

La ojiperla emocionada, con corazones en los ojos. Le decía a su hermano lo que pensaba hacer

– si onii-chan no es honesto consigo mismo, yo hare todo lo posible… –

pero el rubio no termino de escuchar y cerro la puerta. La ojiperla se paro y fue a tratar de abrirla, pero fue en vano. El rubio ya habia trabado la puerta con una escoba. Por lo que la ojiperla se hallaba forcejeándola a ver si podría abrirla. Pero como no pudo se calmo y desde su cuarto le dijo, lo que ella tenia planeado

– no me dare por vencida onii-chan! Yo te amo… te juro que serás mi novio y después vas a casarte conmigo! -

El rubio no dijo nada y siguió escribiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Por lo que la ojiperla solo preparo su fuuton para irse a dormir.

**Al dia siguiente **

Al dia siguiente. Estos dos se hallaban desayunando en el comedor principal de los dormitorios. La ojiperla seguía un poco molesta con su hermano por haberla encerrado en su cuarto, sin que pudiera acercarse a el, el por su parte solo se hallaba desayunando como sin nada. Estaba un poco cansado por que escribió hasta tarde y solo la miraba de reojo. Al menos hasta que la ojiperla dijo

– creo que tienes un complejo de hermano… complejo de hermano: es la forma de amor reservado solo para las personas tan estrechamente relacionadas como nosotros, debes entenderlo – el rubio dijo

– este ramen de miso esta delicioso – a la ojiperla se le olvidaba lo que decía al escuchar ese halago

– si! Lo hice solo pensando en ti y lo tanto que amas el ramen de miso. Quieres mas? – el rubio dijo

– por supuesto… esta delicioso –

La ojiperla se paro, fue a la cocina a servirle un poco mas de ramen, mientras el rubio esperaba ansioso la segunda ración. Una ves que termino se acerco a su hermano y le sirvió un poco mas

– aquí esta onii-chan, espero que te guste – el rubio agradeció

– gracias hina-chan! – la ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera

– tiene años que no me llamabas hina-chan… come despacio, no te vayas a quemar y sobre el complejo de herm… – el rubio evadió el tema

– ah y también hiciste el almuerzo? – la ojiperla asintió

– si! Lo hice pensando en ti! Te gusta? – el rubio dijo

– mejoraste mucho en tu cocina hinata… me parece bien – la ojiperla dijo – si, practique mucho… y como iba diciendo del complejo de herm… – y de nuevo el rubio evadió el tema

– oh la luz es muy brillante, ha de ser por que son nuevos focos – la ojiperla decía fastidiada

– lo haces a propósito verdad? Tengo algo importante que decirte! – el rubio dijo

– bueno no debo ignorarte… tengo que cuidar a mi hermana y a sus obsesiones, ya que viviremos juntos – la ojiperla dijo

– no digas obsesiones, es individualidad. Es la identidad de hinata – el rubio no entendió del todo

– entonces, que es lo que quieres decir? – la ojiperla dijo

– quiero que me abraces, por hacerte el desayuno – el rubio dijo

– estoy preocupado por lo que le paso a la pequeña hermana que conozco – la ojiperla se disculpo

– esta bien, creo que exagere – el rubio le contesto

– no importa, siempre cuando lo entiendas – la ojiperla le contesto

– entonces dame un beso – el rubio le dijo

– pues solo lo llevaste a un nivel mas alto – la ojiperla dijo

– entonces abrázame y ya? – el rubio replico

– tu no quieres un simple abrazo, verdad? – la ojiperla dijo

– quiero que mi onii-chan me recompense por ser una buena niña. Que no lo entiendes? – el rubio se asusto

– esta bien no te enojes – la ojiperla le contesto

– yo estoy contenta, mientras consiga coquetear contigo! – el rubio suspiro y la ojiperla dijo

– aun no te das cuenta onii-chan? Estamos en el camino del amor, mientras que pasa el tiempo. Si alguien nos viera, de seguro pensaría: esa pareja esta muy acaramelada… ya caíste en mi trampa, asi que onii-chan creo que eres una persona muy linda – el rubio ni caso le hizo

– me gusto mucho el ramen… me das un tercer tazon? –

la ojiperla se le olvido la platica y alegremente le sirvió. Asi estuvieron los dos platicando hasta que el rubio salio a ver unas cosas, mientras su hermanita lo esperaba muy contenta en casa.

Fin del primer capitulo

Y bueno que les parece este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. No dire nada mas hasta el segundo capitulo, el segundo capi se llamara : las nuevas rivales

Trigo-sama fuera


	2. Capitulo 2

En el capitulo anterior conocimos a esta singular pareja de hermanos. Con una hinata enamorada de su hermano mayor y con un naruto que solo la quiere como una hermana y nada mas. Después de una noche algo rara, debido a que hinata le exigía que se bañara con ella, cosa a la que naruto se negó desde el principio. Que pasara ahora? Todo eso a continuación

\- hinata – personaje hablando

\- ( _hinata _) – personaje pensando

hinata : narrador ( osea yo )

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne

Capitulo 2: las nuevas rivales

**Al día siguiente**

Es un nuevo día en mejiro. La pareja de hermanos estaba sentado en la puerta del patio, estaban tomando un poco de te. La mañana era hermosa y las petalos de sakura estaban en el aire, en un precioso día soleado al menos hasta que la ojiperla le decía al su hermano

– me gustaría que me dejes acostarme en tu regazo – el rubio le dijo

– para empezar, no lo hare – la ojiperla usando esos lindos ojos que tenia y actuando un poco de tristeza y lagrimas decía

– si me dejas acostarme en tu regazo, no te pediré otra cosa – el rubio le decía

– presiento que no lo harás… bueno, esta residencia de estudiantes. Tiene mas de setenta años, el techo necesita ser reparado y las paredes también. Hay muchas cosas que deben repararse. Discúlpame por eso – la ojiperla le decía

– mientras este con mi amado onii-chan, eso no me importa. Esta bien, mientras este contigo. No importa si vivimos en una cueva o debajo de un puente – el rubio agradecía

– gracias hinata – el rubio le sonrió y la ojiperla se sonrojo

– déjame quedarme en este lugar – el rubio le dijo

– no es necesario agradecerme hinata… bueno debemos limpiar. Puedes lavar la ropa? – la ojiperla asintió

– si! – se sonrojaba – onii-chan… te amo! – el rubio le sonrió y le dijo

– lo mismo digo… te amo –

la ojiperla abrió bien los ojos, se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro y al final caía desmayada. Pero no llego al suelo ya que el rubio evitaba la caída

– oye, hinata! Estas bien!? – la ojiperla pensaba

– ( _adoro vivir con mi onii-chan… es como si fuera un sueño _) – pero el rubio le decía algo sonrojado

– hinata… si no me contestas. Te voy a besar –

la ojiperla solo cerraba los ojos y preparaba sus labios para el mejor beso del mundo. El rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su hermana menor. Pero cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlos…

**Fin de la fantasía de hinata**

La ojiperla abría los ojos y recordaba que estaba fantaseando despierta. La realidad es que estaba enojada, por las nuevas compañeras de habitación que tenia. Que eran tres hermosas chicas. La primera era la presidenta estudiantil, se llamaba nanami tsutamara y era reconocida por ser una ninfómana y por no hacer diferencia entre hombre y mujeres ya que ella le gustaba estar con ambos.

La vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una hermosa mujer castaña de mirada fría y sin sentimientos, aquella hermosa chica se llamaba amaru nasuhara. Su familia era dueña del imperio tecnológico de todo el lejano oriente y partes de europa y america. Las industrias nasuhara, que fabricaban desde peluches, plumas, baterías, hasta transbordadores espaciales para las empresas mas importantes de aeronáutica espacial.

La tercera chica y a la que hinata miraba como principal enemiga, era a la contadora del consejo estudiantil. Aquella hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros como la noche. Se llamaba nira ageraki y era la mejor amiga de su amado onii-chan, ya que se conocen desde niños y pasaron toda clase de cosas juntos.

Por lo que la ojiperla las miraba con recelo a las tres mientras decía

– solo estaba fantaseando… se suponía que solo iba a ser yo y mi onii-chan –

Miro hacia sus odiadas rivales y noto a la presidenta estudiantil practicando kendo. A la vicepresidenta tomando el te refinadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol y a la contadora tendiendo las sabanas de los dormitorio ya que la ojinegra al parecer era muy hogareña. Por lo que molesta decía

– por qué? – al final gritaba – por que termino esto así!? – la presidenta se acercaba y le preguntaba

– que te pasa, uzumaki hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le contesto

– no pasa nada, presidenta tsutamara! – la vicepresidenta le decía desde donde estaba sin sentimiento alguno

– al parecer hinata esta molesta por algo… pero no quiere decir por que – a la contadora poco le importaba el enojo de la ojiperla y decía

– bueno ya acabe con las sabanas… ahora a cocinar. Espero que a naruto le guste lo que le cocinare – la vicepresidenta le decía a la contadora

– podría jurar que te gusta naruto, nira – la contadora se sonrojaba de sobre manera y le decía

– no es cierto! Como su amiga de la infancia, solo quiero que coma bien y delicioso. Eso es raro? –

la ojinegra huyo del lugar antes de que la castaña le dijera cientos de razones por que pensaba de que el gustaba el rubio. Por lo que la ojiperla al verla irse pensaba como si de un detective se tratara

– ( _A leguas se ve que te gusta mi onii-chan… pero el es solo mio y no te dejare el camino libre. Claro no jugare sucio, ese no es mi estilo. Pero tampoco dejare que pases tiempo con el _) perdón tengo que ir a mi cuarto –

Y así la ojiperla se retiraba a su cuarto a pensar un plan, para alejar a esas tres de su amado hermano mayor. Ya que naruto habia salido a la ferretería a comprar unas cosas para reparar los dormitorios. Ya que como no habia quien lo hiciera y era un lugar lleno de chicas. Estas le decían que mientras conseguían a un casero, el se ocuparía de todo lo correspondiente al hogar.

**Unos días después en la escuela**

Era poco mas de medio día y el consejo estudiantil estaba reunido. Habían terminado de resolver los problemas que diariamente tienen los estudiantes y platicaban lo que pensaban almorzar ellos, ya que como vivían juntos. Tenían que decidir que cocinar y quien lo haría. En el salón del consejo estudiantil habia un escritorio y una lujosa silla de oficina, que era el lugar de la presidenta del consejo.

Había otra mesa con un conjunto de sillas donde la vicepresidenta, la contadora, la reportera y el ayudante de la reportera. ( este ultimo puesto inventado por hinata ) podían sentarse. Y lo que hacían ahora era discutir sobre lo que comerían ellos, ya que ya habían resuelto todo lo que tenia que ver con la escuela. Por lo que la presidenta decía

– definitivamente tiene que ser carne. Que tal con sukiaki? – la vicepresidenta decía

– prefiero comer langostas – la contadora se quejaba con ambas

– ninguna de las dos… es demasiado caro y no tenemos presupuesto. Yo quiero algo mas practico o barato – la presidenta decía

– y que tal bolas de arroz? Mientras tengamos arroz y sal todo estará bien – la vicepresidenta negaba

– no… si ese es el caso, iré a pescar cangrejos de rio – la presidenta la molestaba

– pescar? Alguien de tu alcurnia y abolengo, suele ir a pescar? – la vicepresidenta asintió

– si… mi padre suele llevarme a pescar con sus amigos empresarios, en aquellos lujosos yates… aunque siempre he querido pescar en un rio – la ojinegra le decía a su amigo de la infancia

– y que han de ti, naruto? Yo pido que nos den algo normal… que opinas tu? – la ojinegra le dio una sonrisa al rubio mientras la ojiperla se moria de celos en su interior

– ( _deja de sonreírle así a mi onii-chan! _) – el rubio contesto

– ah, ya veo. Y que tal pescado? – la contadora decía

– ya veo. Hay una venta de pescado en la zona comercial y aun buen precio. Como siempre tienes un buen ojo para eso naruto – le sonríe – la que sea tu esposa, será la mujer mas afortunada del mundo ( _sere la mas afortunada del mundo. Por qué yo sere tu esposa _) – la presidenta decía

– pues esta decidido! Iremos por pescado ( _muero por tenerte en mi cama uzumaki naruto… de solo imaginármelo, me emociono _) – la vicepresidenta también daba su aprobación

– esta bien. Eso será lo que tendremos hoy ( _no dejare que la "come hombres" de la presidenta y la "yo no rompo un plato" de la contadora me quiten al pervertido, el es mio _) – la ojiperla miraba a las tres molesta

– ( _esas tres, tratando de insinuárseles a mi onii-chan… mi onii-chan como es muy dulce y amable siempre les va a sonreír. Por eso te amo onii-chan! _) – la presidenta decía

– bueno pues vámonos – miro a la ojiperla y le dijo – que pasa uzumaki hinata? Estropearas esa linda cara que tienes – la ojiperla le contesto

– no es nada –

Así todos salieron con rumbo a su casa. Ya afuera de la academia los cinco caminaban rumbo a su hogar mientras la presidenta decía

– vaya, el consejo estudiantil es muy cansado – la vicepresidenta le decía

– eso es raro, ya que nunca te he visto hacer un trabajo – la contadora la apoyaba

– si. Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo mientras tu no haces nada – la presidenta ni se enojaba, solo reía

– ja, ja, ja. Si se preocupan por esas cosas, no podrán convertirse en unas mujeres como yo – le daba una palmada fuerte al rubio que casi lo hace caer – no es cierto, uzumaki naruto? –

el rubio solo sonrió pesadamente. Mientras la ojiperla tenia una mirada fastidiada hacia los de adelante, ya que era la ultima. Después de caminar unos diez minutos y tomar el autobús otros quince llegaron a la zona comercial del boulevard kanae. Donde se supone que el rubio habia visto la oferta de pescado. Una ves que compraron todo se iban de regreso a su hogar.

Pero toda la compra se la dejaron al pobre naruto que ni podía ver a donde iba, ya que las bolsas no lo dejaban ver, por lo que le decía a las chicas

– oigan podrían ayudarme con un par del bolsas? – la presidenta le contestaba

– que? Quieres que unas frágiles damas, carguen cosas pesadas? Que no eres hombre? – el rubio asintió

– si, pero tengo tantas bolsas que no puedo ver – su mejor amiga le decía

– contrólate, naruto. En momentos como estos, los hombres brillan mas – el rubio asentía

– lo se… pero ya les dije. Tengo tantas bolsas que no veo a donde voy – la vicepresidenta le contesto

– jamás he levantado algo mas pesado que un palillo – el rubio le decía

– estas cargando tu bolso nasuhara-san –

el rubio al ver que no conseguiría ayuda con esas tres, le hablo a su hermanita

– mmmm hinata, me ayudarías con al menos una? Al menos para que pueda ver a donde voy – la ojiperla solo volteo la cabeza ofendida

– estoy molesta contigo onii-chan… no quiero –

Ya después de eso el rubio se dio por vencido. Así que ya no pidió ayuda, pero para su mala suerte y a unas calles de llegar a los dormitorios, choco con un poste y se le callo casi todo los víveres, lo bueno es que nada se rompió y pudo recogerlo todo de nuevo, lo malo que parecía malabarista, ya que las bolsas de papel si se rompieron. Hasta que por fin llegaron a los dormitorios y dijo

– gracias a dios llegue en una pieza – mientras la presidenta y las demás (menos hinata) decían

– estamos en casa! – la ojiperla decía muy bajo y aburrida

– estamos en casa –

Ya después de eso todas se metían a sus habitaciones mientras el rubio dejaba los víveres en la mesa y se iba a descansar un rato al suyo. Ya que no le tocaba cocinar hoy, se puso a escribir en su laptop. Mientras hinata suspiraba molesta en su parte del cuarto, ya que no pudo coquetear con su hermano como lo hubiese querido.

Ya en la noche la contadora se hallaba cocinando, ya que era su turno. Checaba periódicamente la comida y el sabor. Por que era mas que claro que, quería que la comida le saliera perfecto. Pero no por las chicas, ellas le importaban en lo mas minimo a nira. Si no trataba de que todo le saliera bien, para impresionar al rubio y demostrarle que ella era la mejor elección para el

– ( _espero que te guste naruto… ya que estoy cocinando especialmente para ti _) – probo la comida y sonrió – mmm perfecto. A naruto le va a gustar esto – pero la ojiperla se acercaba y le decía

– este… puedo ayudarte en algo? – la contadora dijo

– pero ya termine de cocinar… lo único que queda es poner la mesa –

la ojiperla asintió y algo deprimida asintió y se fue al comedor a poner los platos y arreglar la mesa. Una ves que termino dijo

– onii-chan… – pero la ojinegra la interrumpió

– naruto, la comida esta lista! – la ojiperla se molesto y levantando un puño decía

– si serás… –

La ojinegra se dio cuenta de eso, pero no dijo nada. Así ella sirvió en todos los platos y arreglo lo necesario para que se vea bien y delicioso, cosa que era demasiado fácil, ya que ella cocinaba muy bien. Por lo que el rubio era el primero en bajar y notaba el trabajo que nira habia hecho y decía

– se ve delicioso… aunque no me sorprende, ya que cocinas excelente nira. Oh hay ramen! En verdad me conoces – la abrazo de lo contento que estaba y esta se sonrojaba. Pero el rubio se detenia y se disculpaba – oh lo siento nira – la ojinegra dijo

– no hay problema naruto… ( _me abrazo! Como me hubiese gustado que las demás lo vieran… es mejor que conozcan sus lugares, por que naruto es mio! _) hice esto, especialmente para ti. Así que siéntate, enseguida te sirvo – el rubio estaba preparado para sentarse, cuando amaru aparecía y les decía

– antes de empezar… hay algo que decidir – naruto pregunto confuso

– decidir que amaru-san? Que quieres decir? – la castaña dijo

– quien es la que puede sentarse a tu lado… eso decidiremos –

la ojiperla se exalto y miraba a sus rivales. Al parecer las cuatro se miraban una a la otra como si una guerra fuera. Naruto era el plato de la discordia entre estas cuatro chicas que sin que el no lo supiera del todo lo amaban. Por lo que la castaña dijo

– la que se sentara a tu lado… – la pelinegra dijo

– ya veo… con que esas tenemos eh? – la ojinegra dijo

– eso ciertamente es importante – el rubio noto que estas se querían matar entre ellas, por lo que el rubio dijo tratando de escaparse del tema

– perdón, pero me gusta comer solo – la castaña le contesto

– por que te quejas con el estomago hambriento? – el rubio le contestaba

– bueno nasuhara-san… este… – la castaña dijo

– ya te dije que me gustaría que me llames amaru… que tengo que hacer para que lo tengas en mente? – el rubio decía

– bueno amaru-san… – la castaña le contesto

– llamar a una chica por su primer nombre, seguro que eres ese tipo de hombre no? – el rubio preguntaba

– puedes dejar de manipular cada palabra que digo? – la castaña le dijo

– cállate, chico cereza – el rubio se sonrojo al escuchar eso y la castaña volvió a hablar – ah, estoy equivocada? Se supone que aun eres cereza, no? – la ojiperla salía en defensa de su hermano

– deja de decir cosas groseras! – el rubio dijo

– hinata – y la ojiperla en lugar de ayudarlo. Solo hundia mas a su hermano mayor

– por supuesto que sigue siendo cereza – el rubio gritaba

– oye! – la ojiperla siguió hablando

– y el será mio! – las tres chicas le contestaron

– no podrá ser – la ojiperla las miraba y la pelinegra dijo

– y entonces…. Que se hace para quitarle esa cerecita?, uzumaki naruto? – le dio una mirada furtiva y llena de deseo al rubio

– si es mio… se la quitare en una noche – la ojiperla decía molesta

– el no será tu novio! El es mi… – pero la castaña dijo

– una virgen debe estar callada – la ojiperla se sonrojo y la castaña continuo – por cierto, ya que también soy virgen. He estado callada – la ojinegra se sonrojaba de sobremanera y la ojiperla le contestaba

– yo no quería saber eso. Ademas ni me importa si lo eres o no! – la pelinegra decía

– bien, ya que todos lo son… les quitare la cereza a todos!, por mi no hay problema ja, ja, ja – la castaña decía

– el asunto es, de quien se va a sentar junto al pervertido… no quien le quita la cereza a quien – la ojiperla la apoyaba

– además, es raro poner ese argumento en su lugar!... ya decidí que el será mio! – el rubio le decía

– oye hinata, creo… – la ojiperla lo callaba

– onii-chan. No, el ayudante de la reportera no tiene derecho de hablar en este momento – la ojinegra decía

– yo soy la mejor opción, ya que puedo cocinar comidas deliciosas. Siempre y cuando la comida esta bien planeado, se puede disfrutar mas. Es natural que sea yo, la que se siente a su lado – la castaña decía

– si de ese caso hablamos… entonces la mas apropiada soy yo. Ya que siempre rezaba para que tu comida saliera bien y no lo matara – la pelinegra decía

– si ese es el caso… – la ojiperla la interrumpía

– basta de charlas! No les perdonare a las tres, por haber alterado nuestra cotidiana vida pacifica. El es mi onii-chan desde el día en que nació. Esta reservado, no, ya es mio! No tiene sentido mencionarlo ahora – la pelinegra le dijo

– de que estas hablando? – la castaña le pregunto

– que estas diciendo? – la ojinegra dijo

– es lo que me pregunto – la pelinegra dijo

– se supone que eres su hermana? – la castaña complementaba

– las cosas podrían complicarse – y la ojinegra daba el tiro de gracia

– debes conocer tu lugar. Te das cuenta? – la ojiperla dijo

– eso no me importa! Yo soy la de debe sentarse a su lado y darle de comer. Nuestro amor es real! El taboo se puede ir al diablo, mientras haya amor verdadero! – la pelinegra la retaba

– entonces si es tan real… por que no le preguntas a tu hermano al respecto? – la ojiperla le daba una mirada linda a su hermano, mientras le decía

– onii-chan – el rubio solo se hallaba pensando y decirle lo que el pensaba

– hinata, eres una buena chica . la ojiperla se sonrojaba y le decía muy feliz

– en serio? – el rubio asintió

– si. Siempre estoy pensando en ti – la ojiperla se acercaba mas a el

– o-onii-chan! – el rubio le dijo

– te amo hinata… – y la mente de la ojiperla empezaba a volar por si misma

**En la fantasía de hinata**

Era de día en una bella iglesia, las campanas sonaban. Al parecer habia una gran boda, era la boda de hinata y naruto uzumaki. La ojiperla no podía estar mas feliz, ya que se casaba con el hombre que amaba a pesar de ser su hermano. A los lejos sus rivales habían aceptado su derrota y estaban felices por ellos

– oh que bien se ven juntos! – el padre les decía a los novios

– bueno, entonces puede besar a la novia –

Así ambos se acercaban para darse ese mágico beso, que iba decir que al fin estaba casados, cuando…

**Fin de la fantasía **

el rubio mataba las esperanzas de la ojiperla al decirle la verdad

– te amo hinata… pero como mi hermanita – las otras tres decían

– Como era de esperarse – la ojiperla se volteaba hacia ellas y les decía a las tres

– incluso si el es mi onii-chan, a pesar de que el es mi onii-chan, no importa, siempre y cuando haya amor! – la ojinegra se paro frente a la ojiperla y le dijo

– me caes bien… pero no dejare que te quedes con naruto, el va a ser mio. Ya que esto es la guerra! – la castaña decía

– si de eso se trata… no perderé ante ustedes – la pelinegra les dijo a las tres

– hagan los planes que quieran, pero hasta ahora no ha habido hombre o mujer que se resista a mis encantos. Uzumaki naruto será solo mio – el rubio les decía a las cuatro

– aaah miren que hora es… yo me voy! – y que tomaba su comida y salía huyendo hacia su cuarto. Una vez que llego se decía a si mismo

– que les pasa a las chicas el día de hoy? –

El rubio se encerro en su cuarto para escribir, mientras abajo se armaba una guerra de miradas. A pesar de eso fue una cena tranquila, pero nadie se dio las buenas noches. Solo se dirigieron a su cuarto a dormir, mientras pensaban cada quien a su manera, planes para conquistar al hombre de sus sueños.

Fin del capitulo 2

Y bueno. Así se acaba este capitulo, las otras chicas ya mostraron su interés en naruto y ninguna de las cuatro esta dispuesta a perder al rubio. Por lo que se viene una gran pelea por el. que pasara ahora que las cuatro se han declarado la guerra por el amor de naruto? Eso hasta el próximo capitulo de esta gran historia. El próximo capitulo se llamara: la guerra comienza, ahora!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Su amigo

**TRIGO-SAMA**


	3. Capitulo 3 (primera parte)

En el capitulo anterior: se han presentado las nuevas rivales de hinata. Y todas tienen algo en común, desean hacer a naruto su hombre. Aunque a la vista de todos, se diría que la que mas probabilidades tiene es nira. Por ser la amiga de la infancia del rubio. Una come hombres, una hija de un gran empresario y la amiga de la infancia se han metido a la pelea de la hermana enamorada de naruto. Pero hinata no piensa dejar las cosas así y darse por vencida, ya que para ella. Su hermano será solo de ella

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kaikeinai yo ne, version hecha en casa

Capitulo 3: la guerra comienza, ahora!

**En la habitación de hinata**

Hinata se hallaba en su cama. Estaba totalmente cubierta con su sabana, al parecer estaba leyendo sus novelas favoritas, de su autor favorito : menma namikaze (trigo-sama: el nombre real es shindo koichiro, pero me parecio mas preciso usar el de menma namizake para el nombre ficticio del autor, que sabran quien es mas adelante) era una novela sobre el amor de hermanos, una hermana pequeña enamorada de su hermano mayor, pero el destino y la moral les prohibían estar juntos, debido a que la joven protagonista de la historia estaba siendo obligada a casarse por el bien de la familia

Hinata se hallaba muy concentrada leyendo y leyendo sin parar mientras hacia unas risitas e imaginaba la trama del libro

**En la imaginación de hinata**

Estamos en japon del siglo pasado. La joven akina estaba parada en el árbol donde siempre se encontraba con su hermano mayor akio-niisama. Según ambos habían decidido verse ahí para hablar ciertas cosas, la joven akino se hallaba preocupada. No sabia que decirle a su hermano sobre su reciente propuesta de matrimonio de un joven y muy adinerado feudal. Una ves que llego el mencionado akio le preguntaba a su hermana

– que? Una propuesta de matrimonio? – la hermosa chica le contesto

– así es akio-niisama, he recibido una propuesta de matrimonio y al parecer nuestro padre ya la acepto. Debo casarme en tres meses – su hermano mayor le contestaba

– dime que no vas a aceptar por favor! – desgraciadamente la joven akino no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecer a su padre

– no es como si tuviera opción! Lo hago por el bien de la familia. A pesar de que te amo tanto, tengo que hacer lo correcto – el joven akio la empujaba contra el árbol y le decía

– eso no! No podre soportarlo! No puedo imaginar que alguien mas te tenga. Si tu hermoso cabello y tu piel blanca… serán profanadas por otro hombre… entonces debemos – pero la joven akino le contestaba

– no podemos akio-niisama, somos hermanos consanguíneos. No hay manera de que podamos… – pero el joven akio la interrumpió

– no me importa si somos hermanos de sangre… akino, tu me amas? – la joven akino le contesto

– claro que te amo akio-niisama! Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo – akio le contesto

– no me importa si eres mi hermana, mientras haya amor, nada mas importa… fuguémonos y cásate conmigo –

Así, el se acercaba lentamente para besarla. Mientras que akino no quería besarlo, ya que si lo hacia caería rendida al sabor de sus labios. pero desgraciadamente al momento de que su hermano junto sus labios con los de ella. Akino decidió que arriesgaría todo, enfrentarían a su padre juntos por el amor que ambos se tenían. Y se iban a casar teniendo la aprobación de su familia o no.

**Fin de la fantasía de hinata**

La ojiperla sonreía mientras se imaginaba en el lugar de la protagonista, y su hermano naruto en el papel de akio-niisama. Ella hacia ciertas risitas pegajosas

– gujeje, gujeje, gujeje… este autor es el mejor del mundo! – tomo el libro y lo frotaba en su rostro

– así es como deberíamos ser mi onii-chan y yo… onii-chan gujeje – en eso entraba el rubio y encendia la luz. Por lo que la ojiperla emocionada decía – onii-chan! Por fin decidiste meterte en mi cama y hacerme tu mujer? – el rubio negó con naturalidad

– por que habría de hacer eso? Estas equivocada – la ojiperla pregunto

– entonces viniste a decirme que vaya a tu cama a dormir contigo? – el rubio negó

– tampoco, hinata. Eso esta fuera de mis gustos – la ojiperla dudosa preguntaba

– entonces por que, onii-chan? – el rubio le contesto

– es que escuche tu risita, gujeje y bueno en segunda. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Que haces despierta a esta hora? Ah ya veo, estabas leyendo un libro –

El rubio lo miro y puso una cara muy seria, a la vista de hinata podría notarse que estaba enojado, por lo que se asusto. La ojiperla pensaba maneras de decirle a su hermano sobre aquel libro, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio

– esa pregunta debería ir para ti, onii-chan. Que haces despierto a las cuatro de la mañana? – el rubio le contesto con esa cara frívola y al parecer enojada que tenia

– estoy trabajando hinata, sobre el libro… un cuento de amor prohibido, por menma namikaze – el rubio la miro enojado y la ojiperla en verdad estaba asustada. Por lo que mirándolo le contesto

– te equivocas – el rubio le dijo

– estas nerviosa… exactamente en que me equivoco? – la ojiperla le contesto, muy nerviosa

– n-no es que lo haya comprado con mi propio dinero – el rubio le contesto

– tu nombre esta escrito al final, hinata – y naruto tenia razón. Hinata como suele hacerlo, le ponía nombre a todas sus cosas. Al final del libro en la contraportada tenia su nombre escrito: uzumaki hinata, por lo que esta decía

– rayos! Debo dejar de poner mi nombre en mis cosas! Pero aun así estas equivocado, por favor no juzgues mi libro solo por su portada, este libro es genial! – ponía el libro en su pecho y lo acurrucaba como si un bebe se tratara – hermano y hermana enamorados entre si, entonces superan el obstáculo del sexo opuesto y finalmente se fugan! Se podría pensar que es un poco extremo, pero esto es puro amor! Así es la literatura!, por cierto los nombres de los protagonistas son akio y akino, debo confesar que eso no me gusta del todo, me gustaría que se llamaran naruto y hinata, gujeje. Pero eso fue solo el principio. Me entenderías si lees el libro y te pones a leer sus obras – el rubio un poco estresado dijo

– eres fan de ese autor? – la ojiperla con estrellas en los ojos asentía

– soy su super fan! – el rubio se toco las sienes mientras decía

– es enserio!? – la ojiperla asintió

– si, onii-chan por favor no te deprimas, me haces sentir mal! – el rubio dijo

– es que… – pero la ojiperla le daba el libro

– leelo aunque sea una ves onii-chan. Te prometo que te va a gustar las historias y te engancharas con el autor – el rubio negó

– mejor no, hinata (_ además ya se de lo que trata, después de todo. Yo lo escribi _) – la ojiperla dijo

– entonces déjame leerte el climax de la historia… akio besaba suavemente a akino… Aaah nii-sama… Dijo akino mientras su piel blanca y suave, era impregnada, por una fragancia de… – pero era interrumpida por naruto

– entiendo, hinata. Mejor déjalo así, cada uno tiene sus propios hobbies. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte acerca de esos libros que lees, pero respetare tus sentimientos… – la ojiperla pregunto

– en otras palabras? – el rubio contesto

– fingiré que nunca vi aquel libro… sin embargo, prométeme que esconderás muy bien esos libros. No quiero volver a verlos, ni que me hables de ellos. Entendido? – la ojiperla asintió

– si, onii-chan, entiendo – el rubio siguió

– no me importa que los leas mientras, yo no estoy. Pero cuando este yo, procura hacerlo en voz baja. No quiero que me hables de ellos, ni del autor. Ok? O que lo hables con la gente o estarás castigada entiendes? – la ojiperla derrotada dijo

– entiendo, será como tu digas – el rubio dijo

– si eso es todo… iré a descansar un poco. Así que buenas noches – la ojiperla lo detenia

– espera onii-chan! – movía un poco las caderas – ya que estas aquí… podemos continuar con nuestra alocada noche – el rubio fingio que no escucho eso y cerro la puerta de la alcoba, mientras la ojiperla decía

– ah!? Que malo eres onii-chan! Quiero darte amor y tu me rechazas! – ella forcejeaba con la puerta, ya que naruto le había puesto una madera para que no pudiese abrirse mientras ella decía

– si quieres puedo volver a la cama y fingir que estoy dormida, onii-chan, onii-chan! –

Pero el rubio ni caso hacia. Ya había regresado a trabajar en su laptop y con los audífonos puestos, para relajarse aun mas. Además ya eran las cinco de la mañana y el solia levantarse a las seis para hacer los deberes como todos los días. Así que decidio trabajar en lo que estaba haciendo y ya mas tarde dedicarse a hacer las deberes del casero, que aunque no era su trabajo, debía hacerlo por ser el único hombre en los dormitorios.

**Al día siguiente en el bulevar kanae **

Era un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro joven amigo naruto. Tenia un poco de sueño, ya que se la paso en vela trabajando en el ordenador. Aun así el tenia una cita con una de sus superiores, en una cafetería inglesa, la cual el conocía bien. Así que entro y miro a una mujer peliplateada con una blusa blanca, junto con un conjunto de chaleco y falda rosa. Al parecer era el uniforme de la editorial donde ella trabajaba. Así es nuestro rubio amigo, era escritor.

La mujer lo miro y sonrió, al verlo. Así que lo saludo

– buenas tardes, naruto-kun – el rubio le contesto

– disculpa la tardanza hiyori-san – la peliplateada le contesto

– no te preocupes naruto-kun… acabo de llegar –

La joven editora se llamaba, hiyori aoi. De veintitrés años, era recién graduada y llevaba un año trabajando como editora. A pesar de ser la mas nueva de la editorial donde trabajaba, ya se había convertido en la mejor editora de la misma. Pero eso no se le subia a la cabeza, se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros y era muy amable y dulce. Pero tenia un gran defecto. A sus veintitrés años, la joven y hermosa hiyori. Jamás había tenia novio, por lo que no sabia mucho sobre hombres y solia sonrojarse cuando le tocaban el tema

Aun así naruto se disculpaba por su retraso

– no, en verdad lo siento, hiyori-san – la peliplateada decía

– es cierto… aun eres un novato. Aunque no soy la mas indicada para decir eso jejeje… y eres muy impensable – el rubio se disculpaba

– es cierto… debería tomar mi trabajo con mas seriedad – la peliplateada dijo

– bueno, puedo entender tu situación… personalmente creo que es genial que estés trabajando a tu edad, para mantenerte a ti mismo y a tu hermana, a pesar de ser de buena familia – el rubio dijo

– la familia senju se ofreció a ayudarme a mi y a mi hermana menor a solventarnos, pero les dije que ese era mi deber. Aun así les agradecí a mis padres adoptivos por la ayuda. Les dije que era momento de crecer por mi cuenta sin dejar de quererlos o agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi… aun así prometo ponerle mas esfuerzo a mi trabajo – la peliplateada dijo

– dejemos de lado el plazo, por un momento. Te necesito para satisfacer, las expectativas de los editores principales. Y para presionar un poco con el trabajo – se emociono un poco y se acercó a su rostro y le dijo

– para ir al grano. Creo que tu manuscrito es muy agradable, esta en un nivel muy alto. La escritura refleja el estilo de menma namikaze. Una historia de amor entre un hermano y su hermana! – el rubio agradeció y dijo

– si le gusta lo que tengo hasta el momento hiyori-san, creo que es hora de irme. Iré a continuar con el nuevo libro ( _y quien diría que mi hermanita fuera mi super fan… quien diría que mi hermana menor leyera mis libros. Que digo mis libros, los de menma. Pero se supone que ese soy yo, con otro nombre… ay hinata, si tu supieras _) – la peliplateada dijo

– quédate un rato mas… no todo en la vida es trabajo o si? Vendrán nuestros compañeros a tomar el café con nosotros. Te quedas un rato? – el rubio asintió

– mmm claro por que no… entonces me quedo –

La peliplateada le sonrió y así, ambos se quedaron en el café a esperar al resto de sus compañeros, para tomar un poco de café y pasarla bien un rato entre compañeros de trabajo.

**Días después en la escuela**

Se hallaban el rubio y la ojinegra en medio del campus de la escuela. Al parecer era la hora del almuerzo y la contadora recién había salido de clase de economía domestica y había hecho unas galletas, con la intención de dárselas al rubio apenas lo viera y para buena suerte de ella. Ahora se encontraban ambos solos sin la presidenta, la vicepresidenta ni la hermana del rubio. Por lo que nira pensó que era el momento perfecto de hacer un movimiento así que le decía

– hornee algunas galletas en la clase de economía domestica, así que por favor prueba una, espero que te gusten –

El rubio sin dudarlo tomo una, ya que sabia que su amiga era muy buena cocinera y que las galletas sabrían delicioso y no estaba equivocado. Como siempre su amiga de la infancia se había lucido como siempre en algo de lo que según el rubio, ella era la mejor en lo que hacia además de sus buenas notas en la escuela. Aun así a la ojinegra se le ocurrió preguntar

– y que tal? Saben bien? Espero que si la verdad estaba un poco apurada cuando las hice – el rubio saboreando las galletas dijo

– aun a la carrera están deliciosas, bien horneadas y me encanta la dulzura. No se por que te desesperas si siempre te salen deliciosas, nira – la ojinegra le contesto

– es bueno saber lo que te gusta. Que bueno que se como te gustan, así que me es muy fácil cocinar para ti. Aunque bueno eso es lógico, soy tu mejor amiga desde hace seis años – de ahí lo miro fijamente – por cierto naruto, te llevas bien con tus compañeros de clase? Como me transferí casi al mismo tiempo que tu. La verdad me dio curiosidad, la verdad me acostumbre muy rápido a la clase, pero sobre ti… – el rubio prefería dejar ese tema a un lado

– em bueno pues – la ojinegra lo interrumpió

– no se llevan bien contigo? – el rubio le dijo

– bueno, no es que este siendo intimidado ni nada, vamos me conoces. Si eso pasara le rompería los huesos a quien tratara. Solo es que no me importa mucho el tema es todo – a la ojinegra no le gusto para nada escuchar eso

– ah ya veo… no puedo esperar y observar. Esta decidido, te voy a ayudar – el rubio la calmaba

– esta bien. Todo mejorara con el tiempo, ya lo veras – el tono de voz del rubio enojo un poco a la ojinegra

– por que estas actuando tan rudo? – el rubio le contesto

– tampoco es tan grave como crees, no es el fin del mundo, nira. Uno se acostumbra a estar solo – la ojinegra pregunto

– acaso estas ocultándome algo? – el rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia

– que dices? No pasa nada, enserio – la ojinegra decía

– es lo que me pregunto. Vine desde Kyoto, para ingresar a la academia Saint Liliana. Vives con tu hermana menor, estabas haciendo todo esto mientras no me dijiste nada. Sabes como me sentí cuando me dejaste sin decir una sola palabra? – el rubio se disculpo

– bueno yo me disculpo por eso – la ojinegra bufo molesta

– hmpf ya es un poco tarde para disculparse, en cuanto a mi. No quiero sentirme así de nuevo –

Algunos compañeros de escuela que estaban cerca los miraban ya que parecían una pareja de enamorados discutiendo. Algunos murmuraban al respecto y otros solo decían cosas como: ahí va la primera pelea, esa pareja esta en un bache y cosas por el estilo. Aun así el rubio le contesto tranquilamente, pero un poco enojado

– bueno, nunca escondí nada de ti, siempre te dije la verdad! Además no se supone que me perdonaste cuando te transferiste aquí sin decirme nada? – la ojinegra le contesto molesta

– ya cállate tonto, testarudo. Por que no entiendes mis sentimientos! – el rubio dijo

– eres la única que me dice eso sin recibir una paliza de mi parte – la ojinegra se levantaba y le decía

– esta bien, mi obstinación se extiende solo hasta mi aspecto, al contrario de ti. Te ves muy suave pero en realidad eres muy terco –

El rubio ya andaba enojado por eso, pero no pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Sabia que muy en el fondo, nira tenia un poco de razón. Así que solo se resigno a escucharla y contestarle si algo no estaba bien con lo que ella decía

– pareciera que me estas culpando de todo, nira! – la ojinegra se paro frente a el

– te estoy diciendo la verdad! De todas formas una persona como tu, naruto… – y se detuvo al escuchar lo que sus compañeros de clase murmuraban. Así que se sonrojo y le dijo – no importa, después lo discutimos. Tengo que irme, las clases ya van a empezar de nuevo – el rubio la miraba irse pero le dijo

– espera, nira!... gracias por las galletas. Estuvieron deliciosas. Si vas a preparar mas, por favor avísame – el rubio le sonrió y ella se volteo y le contesto

– me gusta cuando estas siendo considerado ( _en verdad me gusta eso de ti _) – pero le saco la lengua y le dijo – pero a veces te odio por ser tan testarudo! –

El rubio solo la miro irse mientras el se reía un poco. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga y quien mas lo soportaba, y a pesar de que a veces le daban ganas de estrangularla. Tenia que aceptar que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado a el desde que fue separado de su hermana menor hacia ya seis años, por lo que solo la miro irse y sin decir nada, tomo de nuevo sus cosas y se regreso a su salón para la siguiente clase, que estaba ya a punto de comenzar.

Fin de la primera parte

Y que dijeron? Este será un capi de tres partes por lo menos, ya que en este no se pudo ver claramente la rivalidad que traerán estas cuatro chicas por el amor del rubio uzumaki. Que planes tendrán preparados las otras chicas para pasar tiempo con su hombre soñado? Esperen hasta el próximo capitulo que estará lleno de locuras como este hoy visto.

Ya se que me atrase mucho este mes. De hecho ya son dos, pero andaba muy enfermo y pues se me complico la cosa un poco y no pude ir ni a trabajar por una semana, pero como esta historia son capis muy cortos pues los termino cada que puedo. Aun pido una disculpa por no subir aun el siguiente capitulo de una linda historia de amor. Pero en verdad andaba muy enfermo y con un mega bloqueo mental. Por lo que no he pasado de donde estoy y me he estado rompiendo la cabeza en pensar en algo para continuarla.

Pero aun así prometo que el próximo fin de mes el capitulo estará listo. O de plano me tiro de un puente. Como sea, ahora que termine este capi, puedo continuar con v for vendetta y una linda historia de amor. Además de una nueva historia que estoy haciendo que próximamente la subiré a ver que les parece o de plano me muero de hambre como escritor jajaja en fin eso es todo, los deja su buen amigo y escritor

TRIGO-SAMA


	4. Capitulo 3 (segunda parte)

En el capitulo anterior: ahora sabemos un poco sobre el trabajo de naruto, siendo escritor de novelas y que su mas grande fan es su hermana menor. También nos enteramos que al buen rubio no le va muy bien con los compañeros de su salón, aun así eso es algo que al no le preocupa, también supimos un poco sobre como nira llego a la academia Saint Liliana. Ahora como le ira a nuestro héroe con estas cuatro chicas que están medio locas por el? todo eso a continuación

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kaikeinai yo ne, version hecha en casa

Capitulo 3 (2da parte): la guerra comienza, ahora!

**En la sala de consejo estudiantil**

Después de la tercera clase y el segundo receso, la pelinegra había llamado al rubio a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, aun así naruto tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto. No podría decirse exactamente que era, pero había una pequeña hormiguilla que en realidad la llamada a la sala del consejo, no era para nada importante. Y era solo para deleite de la presidenta del consejo. Así que pesadamente abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, una ves ahí pudo notar que no había nadie ahí

– eh? Pero si aquí no hay nadie, honestamente no creo que ella sea de las que llegan tarde después de citar a alguien a una reunión, eso creo – pero naruto entro sin darse cuenta que la presidenta estaba aun lado de la puerta. Por lo que la presidenta dijo

– parece que me conoces bien… – puso seguro a la puerta y el rubio dijo

– pusiste seguro a la puerta – la presidenta le contesto

– si… quería hablar contigo – el rubio le contesto

– eh? Bueno eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es el porqué del seguro a la puerta – la presidenta le contesto

– eso es para que nadie nos moleste mientras hablamos – y se puso seria – uzumaki naruto… quieres ser mi marido? – el rubio con cara de "no entiendo" contesto

– eh? – la pelinegra le dijo

– te estoy pidiendo si quieres ser mi marido? – el rubio dijo

– eso lo escuche con claridad, pero es enserio? – la presidenta sonriendo le dijo

– vamos solo estaba bromeando – el rubio se alivio y la presidenta continuo – la de ser mi marido era broma, y que hay de ser mi amante? – el rubio un poco confundido le contesto

– es lo mismo, solo que me bajas de nivel – la presidenta se echaba a reír

– ja, ja, ja, es que me gusta ver tus reacciones – el rubio le dijo suspirando de alivio

– deja de hacer esas bromas, algún día alguien podría creérselo – la presidenta mirándolo deseosa le dijo

– te invite aquí para hacerte mi esclavo sexual, te dare unas magníficos espectáculos… así que quítate la ropa – el rubio algo enojado decia

– ahora acabas de bajar aun mas mi nivel! – la pelinegra le pregunto

– es que prefieres que yo sea tu esclava sexual? Puedo serlo – al ver la reacción del rubio dijo – oh al parecer eso si te gusto… hare lo que tu me ordenes mi amo – empezó a acercarse a el

– al parecer quieres que sea así, verdad? – el rubio daba pasos para atrás, hasta que quedo acorralado en la mesa así que pensó

– ( _esta cree que puede tener al hombre que quiera eh? Démosle algo de su propia medicina, hare que por este momento se convierta en una sumisa gatita, al menos no es para pasarme de patan. Solo para demostrarle que también puedo jugar su juego _) –

La presidenta estaba mirándolo con esa mirada afilada como si fuese un león en acecho de su presa. Y podría decirse que así era, al menos hasta que ella se acerco y se pego lo mas que pudo a el. Entonces el rubio la tomo de la cintura y la sento en la mesa y de ahí la puso espaldas planas en la mesa. La presidenta no podía creer que de cazador paso a ser presa, tenia que admitir que ese rubio era bueno en lo que hacia y por una ves hacer lo que el quiera, le iba gustar y mucho. Por lo que el rubio le dijo

– ahora vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga, entendido? –

Por primera vez en su vida la presidenta estaba sumamente sonrojada y un poco apenada, la voz en la que el le hablo la hizo la mas sumisa y obediente de las gatitas, no sabia como es que después de ser ella la que siempre ordenaba, con un par de palabras de ese chico rubio, la dejarían fuera de combate y a total merced de el, así que con voz sumisa le dijo

– si… prometo ser obediente – el se acerco a su oído y le susurro

– así me gusta… quien es la gatita de naruto? – ese susurro en el oído hizo que a la pelinegra se le escapara un pequeño gemido y con voz entrecortada le contesto

– y-yo s-soy l-la gatita de naruto-kun – el rubio con tono seductor se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente y decirle

– me gusta escuchar eso, presidenta tsutamara – la pelinegra aun sonrojada le decia

– ahora no soy la presidenta nanami, solo soy la dulce gatita de naruto-kun – el rubio le sonreía

– así me gusta… empezamos? – la pelinegra ya rendida a sus pies le contesto

– si… por favor se gentil –

En eso el rubio se va acercando lentamente para besarla, mientras ella demasiado ansiosa de que ya lo hiciera. Si algo tenia que admitir la presidenta tsutamara es que siempre había querido que el la bese, ansiaba el probar los labios del rubio y era algo que la mantenía despierta por noches hasta el grado de no dormir pensando en el rubio haciéndola suya ( trigo-sama: saben a lo que me refiero no? )

Pero en eso sonaba el seguro de la puerta y aun así el rubio no se separaba, sabia que la que abriría la puerta seria su hermana. Por lo que al verla, la presidenta sumamente apenada, empujo al rubio que se estrellaba en uno de los libreros de ahí y se paraba lo mas rápido que podía. La ojiperla no podía creer lo que miraba ahí, pero la presidenta le pregunto

– como es que entraste aquí? – la ojiperla le contesto

– soy miembro del consejo estudiantil, por lo tanto tengo una llave de repuesto. Por que has llamado a mi onii-chan? – la pelinegra le contesto

– es el asistente de la reportera de consejo estudiantil. Eso lo hace uno de mis tantos subordinados, lo puedo llamar a la hora que yo quiera – la ojiperla le contesto

– pero a la hora del almuerzo es mio! El se siente solo ya que aun no ha hecho amigos y no me gusta verlo así – el rubio decia

– agradezco la consideración pero no es necesario – en eso se abría de nuevo la puerta y alguien decia

– y quien dijo que el se sentía solo? Durante el descanso, el se hallaba divirtiéndose y platicando conmigo mientras comía mis galletas hechas a mano – era la ojinegra que miraba al rubio que le contestaba

– si pero al final no fue tan agradable nira – a un lado de la ojinegra se hallaba la vicepresidenta que decia

– el estaba conmigo durante el receso mientras me insultaba y platicaba conmigo – el rubio se disculpaba

– esa no era mi intención, nasuhara-san! – la ojiperla decia molesta

– como es que hizo todo eso mientras yo no estaba!? – la pelinegra le decia

– y yo hice unos buenos avances con el… pero entiende una cosa uzumaki hinata. El jamás va a ser tuyo, ya que eres su hermana, tendras que aceptar que uzumaki naruto va a terminar siendo de una de las tres o mejor dicho, terminara siendo solo mio – la ojinegra hablo

– no creo que eso pase presidenta… si alguien lo conoce perfectamente desde que somos niños, esa soy yo. Además jamás estaría con una mujer que ni se acuerda con quien estuvo ayer. Me caen bien las tres, pero naruto va a ser solamente mio – eso le dolió a la pelinegra, pero la vicepresidenta dijo

– sigue soñando… yo soy la mas indicada para el pervertido-cereza-san –

Y mientras estas cuatro se peleaban. El rubio nomas las miraba con cara "porque a mi". Para la buena suerte del rubio sonaba su celular y con eso paraba la disputa verbal de las cuatro chicas. El rubio al mirar de quien era el número de la pantalla agradeció a los dioses del cielo. Ya que su llamada llego en el momento mas indicado, ya que si no tenia que entrar entre esas cuatro a calmar su pelea verbal y el rubio no quería hacer eso. Así que tomo y contesto

– hola? ( _aaaaah gracias al cielo que me llamas, justo en el momento indicado! _) – una voz femenina sonaba del teléfono, pero las cuatro chicas no podían escucharla

– _hola naruto-niisama! Como has estado? Espero que bien, yo aquí extrañándote como siempre _– el rubio le contesto

– yo también te extraño. Y he estado bien, gracias por preguntar. Y tu como estas? – la voz del teléfono sonaba mientras las cuatro no podían evitar sus celos ya que al parecer se dieron cuenta de que era una chica con la que hablaba

– _bien… aun así te extraño mucho. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti, me siento sola. Por cierto como esta nira-neesama? _– el rubio le dijo

– no te preocupes, te iré a visitar para vacaciones… y así que sabias lo de ella no? Nira alguien te quiere saludar –

Así le paso el teléfono a la ojinegra que al escuchar la voz del teléfono se alegro, pero jamás dijo el nombre de la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Después de unos minutos la ojinegra colgó y le devolvió el teléfono al rubio que lo metía de nuevo en su bosillo, después de eso las preguntas a ambos no se hicieron esperar sobretodo de la ojiperla que quería saber quien era la persona que le llamo. Aun así el rubio se defendió diciendo que era alguien cercano a el y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Le preguntaron también a nira sobre la persona del teléfono, pero al ver que el rubio no dijo nada, ella también prefirió callar respecto a esa persona. Así que después de mirar el reloj, las clases ya habían acabado. Por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era irse a casa y dejar lo de la persona del teléfono para después.

**En alguna parte de Okinawa **

Ya era la tarde-noche en esa zona de japon y una chica rubia colgaba el teléfono. Estaba contenta ya que había hablado con la persona a la cual ella quiere demasiado. Así que colgó el teléfono y fue para la sala donde se hallaban sus padres. Unas vez que llego una mujer de unos cincuenta años pero muy hermosa le pregunto

– y bueno como te fue hija? – la chica rubia muy contenta le contesto

– bien mama, naruto-niisama dijo que la esta pasando bien ahí y les manda saludos – un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer rubia pero con cabello blanco hasta las rodillas le pregunto

– le preguntaste si va bien con sus gastos? No necesita nada? – la rubia asintió

– así es papa… pero conociendo a mi nii-sama, lo mas probable es que no quiere que nos preocupemos por el – el hombre le contesto

– este muchacho… me pregunto cuando va a entender que no es ninguna molestia si necesita ayuda económica, después de todo somos los mas ricos de todo Okinawa y sus padres, hablando de naruto. Tengo unos negocios por la zona de mejiro, quieres ir a ver como esta nuestro hijo, tsunade? – la mujer rubia le contesto

– claro… queremos ver si logro rencontrarse con su hermana menor de la cual fue separada – la chica decia

– ojala y si se halla encontrado con hinata-neesama, ya quiero conocerla y que nos podamos llevar bien. Después de todo a pesar de que no la conozco la quiero por ser hermana consanguínea de naruto-niisama. Quisiera ir con ustedes, pero no podre. Aun tengo que entregar la tesis en la universidad y prometi a mis amigas que las ayudaría con lo de la venta de pasteles, que lastima – el hombre sonreía

– quien diría que nuestra hija a los catorce años, ya era todo una universitaria – su esposa sonriea

– así es… bueno es hora de dormir. Así que me retiro, imagino que estarás trabajando en tu nuevo libro jiraiya – el hombre le asintió

– así es… tengo que entregarlo el otro mes o los editores me matan. Como sea – la joven rubia le daba las buenas noches a sus padre

– buenas noches mama, buenas noches papa. Yo también me iré a dormir, que descansen –

Así la chica también se retiraba a su habitación para descansar. Pero cuando estaba en internet averiguando sobre su hermano encontró cierto anuncio que la hizo sonreír. Apago su computadora y se fue a dormir para levantarse hacia un nuevo día.

**Con naruto y los demás**

Era un nuevo día en mejiro. Y al parecer no tenían clases ya que hinata se hallaba en el patio de la residencia poniendo su ropa al sol para que este la secara. Sus clásicas playeras con la leyenda "amo a mi hermano" o "hermana + hermano = amor" y cosas de ese tipo. Naruto se hallaba limpiando la casa como siempre, hasta que su hermana menor apareció y le sonrió

– onii-chan ya termine de lavar la ropa – el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa

– buen trabajo hinata… bueno seguiré limpiando –

En eso la ojiperla lo toma de la manga del sueter y sonrojada le dice

– onii-chan… hay un favor que deseo pedirte – el rubio pregunto

– a si? Cual? – la ojiperla un poco apenada y jugando con sus dedos le decia

– veras, la bombilla de mi habitación parece haberse fundido y necesito cambiarla – el rubio con una mano le indico hacia la alacena

– ya veo, hay bombillas en la alacena – la ojiperla le dijo (aunque mintiendo un poco)

– podrías cambiarla? Yo soy un poco torpe – el rubio que no le creyó ningún poco le contesto

– que? Como? – la ojiperla le contesto

– quiero que la cambies por mi… ver a mi onii-chan hacerlo – el rubio le dijo

– hinata puedes hacerlo tu sola – la ojiperla se molesto

– ese no es el punto! Toda hermana menor quiere que su hermano mayor sea su héroe – el rubio dijo

– ya hinata, cual es la verdadera intención? – la ojiperla se volvía a sonrojar

– bueno, mi verdadera intención? No es que te fuese a mover y hacer que te caigas, para así poder besarte y decirte que te amo – el rubio lo sabía así que no se extrañó, pero aun así le contesto

– puedes hacerlo tu sola, hinata – la ojiperla hacia su berrinche

– eres muy malo conmigo onii-chan… – pero hizo su clásica risa después – gujeje, gujeje… ya veo que es lo que tramas onii-chan – naruto que no entendía nada, pregunto

– y según, tu… que estoy tramando? – la ojiperla le contesto – quieres que yo cambie el bombillo mientras, tu, me sujetas por la cintura y así… –

**En la pequeña fantasía de hinata**

Estaban los hermanos uzumaki cambiando el bombillo de la habitación de hinata, cuando la ojiperla se sube a la escalera y naruto empieza a sujetarla de la cintura. Lo que hinata no sabia es que su hermano poca atención prestaba a sujetarla para que esta no se cayera, si no lo que hacía sin que la misma hinata se diera cuenta, era que estaba mirando debajo de la falda de ella, que combinada con unas lindas medias negras, se miraba muy bien. Pero lo que naruto no sabia es que ella sabia perfectamente que el miraba debajo de su falda y se ponia de puntitas para que el la viera

– sujétame bien onii-chan – el rubio contestaba sonrojado haciendo una risita muy peculiar

– claro hinata, gujeje, gujeje… yo aquí te detengo. Oh no! – naruto de un poco de movimiento hizo que la ojiperla cayera sobre el, en una posición nada santa

– yo, lo siento hinata… estas bien – la ojiperla asintió

– si… no puedo estar en mejor lugar que en el pecho de mi onii-chan… onii-chan, besame –

El rubio asintió y después de unos minutos, los besos subían de tono y se hacían mas apasionados. Minutos después el rubio ya se hallaba tocándola y ella toda sonrojada y suspirando de placer…

**Fin de la fantasía**

Pero el rubio no espero a que ella le terminara de contar. La tomo de la cintura y se la llevo a la habitación como si de un peluche se tratara. Una ves ahí la dejo sola y salió de la habitación. Por lo que hinata al ver que su hermano se iba, coloco la pequeña escalera y se subia mientras le decía

– ven onii-chan, ya puse la escalera, hagamos como que nada paso… onii-chan, onii-chan! – pero todo era en vano, naruto se puso los audífonos y siguió con los arreglos de la casa, mientras se decía a lo lejos

– que hare con hinata… es mi hermanita y la amo, pero últimamente siento que se esta pasando con sus insinuaciones. Debería conseguirme una novia o algo por el estilo… no eso la lastimaría mucho y no quiero que ella esta triste. Creo que debo hablar seriamente con ella –

Así naruto mientras trabajaba, se puso a pensar en maneras de decirle a su hermanita, que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto y tampoco muy bien visto por la sociedad. Por su parte hinata, al ver que su hermano no llegaría, se rindió y se puso a cambiar al bombillo por si sola, para después salir con sus amigas a tomar un café y a divertirse un rato, para así dejar a su hermano trabajar en paz.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Y que les parecio este capitulo? Espero que les guste y ojala dejen un review. Claro si quieren… trigo-sama fuera!


	5. Capitulo 3 (parte final)

en la segunda parte: se han conocido las intenciones de las cuatro chicas con respecto a naruto y ambas (aunque muy corta o interrumpidas por las otras) han tenido una oportunidad de estar solo con el, aunque sea un momento. Conocimos a los padres adoptivos de naruto y hasta su pequeña hermana adoptiva, que al parecer se lleva muy bien con el, después de todo los padres del rubio irían a mejiro para que el padre de naruto resolviera unos negocios con la editorial de mejiro y con algunas empresas… que pasara después? Todo eso a continuación

\- kurama – personaje hablando

\- ( _kurama _) – personaje pensando

\- _kurama _– personaje hablando por teléfono o escuchándose por la radio o tv

kurama : narrador ( osea yo )

Onii-chan Dakedo Ai Sae Areba Kankeinai Yo Ne versión hecha en casa

Capitulo 3 (ultima parte): la guerra comienza ahora!

**En el aeropuerto de mejiro**

Son las diez de la mañana en el modesto y pequeño aeropuerto de mejiro, un avión privado aterrizaba y eso era algo muy inusual, ya que solo aterrizaban aviones comerciales o mercantiles con mercancía y esas cosas, digamos que mejiro a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño no era un punto para reunirse. Aun así el avión se detuvo completamente y se abría la compuerta, lentamente bajaba una pareja, una mujer rubia y un hombre muy alto con el cabello blanco, si eran los padres de naruto que recién habían llegado para quedarse un par de días y así poder saludar a su hijo

– que bonito lugar, no crees, jiraiya? – su esposo asintió

– pueblo pequeño, tranquilidad enorme… deberíamos comprar una casa aquí, no crees? – la mujer rubia asintió

– así es… apuesto a que shion le encantaría la idea y mas para estar cerca de su prometido – el hombre sonrió

– imagina la cara que pondrá naruto cuando nos vea… en fin. Tenemos que apurarnos, para hacer mis diligencias y luego podremos pasear por ahí, solo tu y yo, te parece? – su esposa preguntaba

– acaso me estas haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, jiraiya namikaze? – el hombre contesto

– depende de cual sea tu respuesta, tsunade – la rubia le sonrió

– me agrada mucho la idea, jiraiya… entonces hagamos tus diligencias y mas tarde llévame a un lugar bonito para cenar –

Así los senjuu salieron del aeropuerto, rentaron un auto y salieron con rumbo a una editorial conocida en este pequeño pueblo, lo que no sabían es que en esa editorial se encontrarían con alguien que les cambiara el día para bien.

**En los dormitorios del Saint Liliana**

Naruto después de haber encerrado a su hermana en su cuarto para que dejara de decir tonterías y para que cambiara su bombillo, caminaba tranquilamente, después de todo aun le esperaba una larga jornada para arreglar la casa y mas en un sábado al medio día, a las cinco tenia que reunirse con hiyori para lo del nuevo libro que ya estaba terminado y nada mas faltaba la aprobación de los editores principales para que sea publicado y tuviese el mismo éxito de ventas como el anterior que había sido un muy buen libro. Después de casi llegar a la puerta se encontraba con amaru

– pasa algo nasuhara-san? – la castaña le contesto

– es que no se abre la puerta – el rubio asintió

– y no lo hará ya que no es automática – la castaña lo miraba con esa cara sin sentimiento alguno

– esto es confuso – naruto negaba

– no, no lo es! – amaru hablo una vez mas

– entonces, ábreme la puerta – el rubio le contesto

– deja de jugar… ya que no lo hare –

Así naruto se fue para dejar a amaru y su problema, aunque en realidad no era algo del otro mundo y tenia que aprender por si misma. Ya en la cocina se escuchaban ciertas voces, era naruto y nira que estaban en la cocina aunque por lo que decían podría jurar que hacían ciertas cosas en la misma cocina

– como esta? Se puede decir que esta húmedo, verdad? – naruto asentía

– bueno si, es cierto que esta muy húmedo – la ojinegra le decía

– esta un poco estrecho, no te muevas mucho naruto – naruto no obedecía

– aunque lo digas, es un lugar muy apretado aquí –

Pero mejor observando, no hacían nada malo. Solo estaban reparando el grifo de la cocina, y como el lugar era demasiado estrecho para que estén trabajando en ello, casi podían estar muy pegados y sentir la respiración del otro, cosa de lo que la ojinegra se daba cuenta y se sonrojaba, trataba de moverse y al hacerlo se golpeaba con la parte alta del lavabo, por lo que se sonaba la cabeza, naruto solo la miro y le acaricio un poco el chichón que recién salía en la cabeza de nira, cosa que hacia que la ojinegra se sonrojara aun mas, aunque prefirió salirse del lavabo, ya que tenía que reparar las puertas delanteras

– bueno nira tengo que reparar las puertas, nos vemos mas tarde – la ojinegra asintió

– esta bien naruto –

De esa forma naruto se retiraba de la cocina, para irse a la entrada a hacer sus labores. Como aun no había un encargado de dormitorio, naruto por ser el único hombre en el mismo, no le quedaba más remedio que serlo, en lo que contrataban a uno. Aun así con el trabajo, la escuela y atendiendo los dormitorios, nuestro rubio amigo cada vez estaba mas cansado. Ya que se levantaba a las seis para hacer el desayuno, de ocho a dos de la tarde en la academia, de cuatro a diez, los labores de los dormitorios y de diez a cuatro de la mañana, trabajar en sus libros. Por lo que bostezaba un poco al forrar las puertas delanteros de mosquitero

– dios que sueño... De seguir así, caeré enfermo en unos días más – la presidenta desde el balcón del segundo piso le gritaba

– después droga eso reparas las puertas del patio! Ya después de eso... Ven a mi alcoba, te daré una recompensa por tu arduo trabajo – el rubio negaba

– si es lo que creo... Estaré mas cansado aun, presidenta. Pero gracias – la presidenta le contesto

– no es eso uzumaki naruto... Ven te daré un masaje, prometo no hacer nada – al ver que la presidenta no mentía, acepto

– esta bien... Iré mas tarde –

Así naruto se retiraba a arreglar las puertas traseras. Admitía que estaba cansado, somnoliento y aun tenia trabajo que hacer y mas aun de que tendría que salir a la ferretería a comprar algunas cosas y tenia que entregar el nuevo libro que recién había terminado esta madrugada después de un mes entero, trabajando sin parar, hiyori le había llamado esta mañana y brinco de alegría al escuchar que naruto ya había acabado el nuevo libro. Ahora era el turno de hiyori que lo revisará y editará y ya después entregarlo a sus jefes para que estos lo aprobaran. Naruto tenia confianza, ya que este era su cuarto libro y los últimos tres habían sido seleccionados a la primera.

**En el centro de mejiro **

En la editorial más famosa de mejiro, se hallaba jiraiya. Hablando con el editor en jefe y amigo kakashi hatake. Dueño de la editorial donde precisamente naruto, publicaba sus libros y de eso era lo que jiraiya quería saber. Quería saber que tan bueno había salido el rubio, en lo que el le había enseñado y al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el peliblanco sonrío tranquilo y satisfecho. Al escuchar las palabras del peligris, sabia que naruto era de sus mejores editores, por lo que jiraiya miro a su esposa y la noto satisfecha con lo escuchado

– me gusta escuchar eso... Así que naruto es tan buen escritor como tu, jiraiya – el peligris asintió

– naruto es un diamante en bruto, que hay que saber pulir... Con algunos años más de experiencia, naruto podría llegar a superarlo, Jiraiya-sensei – el peliblanco asintió

– lo se... Admito que sentí un poco de celos cuando vi su primera obra. Admito que estaba en un bache y al ver eso me enoje un poco conmigo mismo, pero también me alegre al saber que tenia un toque especial para escribir libros – el peligris lo animaba

– pero eso fue antes sensei... Usted de nuevo se ha colocado en la cima de los escritores más reconocidos de todo Japón. Detrás de usted se encuentra su amigo de la universidad, el escritor de terror y ciencia ficción orochimaru y detrás de ambos esta su esposa y sus novelas médicas – jiraiya miro a su esposa y sonrío

– no que ya no escribías, tsunade? – la rubia le contesto

– esta muy tranquilo el hospital, jiraiya. Tenia que hacer algo para entretenerme, puedes darle las gracias a nuestra hija por hacerme escribir de nuevo – jiraiya la miro

– bueno quiero leerla – tsunade negó

– entonces puedes comprarla en cualquier librería – kakashi sacaba un libro de su escritorio

– aquí tiene sensei... Por cierto, perdone jiraiya-sensei, pero tengo que presionar un poco... De casualidad cuando tendrá el icha icha paradise lV? Nuestros mejores clientes preguntan por la próxima obra maestra de jiraiya-sama... Incluso desde pekin me pregunta el señor saizu, que muere por saber la continuación – en eso tocaba la mejor editora novata

– disculpe kakashi-sama... Pero naruto-kun ha llegado y ya termino su nuevo libro! – la noticia hizo sonreír al peligris

– enserio? Veamos el nuevo trabajo de menma namikaze... Jiraiya-sensei, tsunade-sensei podrían esconderse un momento. Me gustaría hablar con naruto, muchas señoritas preguntan por el nuevo gran libro de menma namikaze y bueno vera, naruto es el típico chico popular y buen parecido. Que pienso en un concurso para ganar una cena con el, usted que opina? – jiraiya sonrío

– me alegra escuchar eso... Naruto cuando estaba en secundaria las tenia a todas muertas, incluso su hermana menor shion (aunque no los aparenta la sangre) y es su prometida. No me gustaría ver a mi pequeña sufrir, pero bueno. Es una buena manera de saber si shion en verdad esta enamorada de su hermano, tu que piensas tsunade? – la rubia asentía no del todo convencida

– pues que puedo decir... Háganlo, aunque naruto por ahora no piensa en mujeres, lo mas importante para el ahora. Es encontrar a sus hermana – jiraiya contesto

– pero según lo oído, ellos viven juntos, tsunade. Así que ya es hora de que mi muchacho piense en tenerse una novia y alguien se ha estado preparando desde hace seis años para ser la novia de nuestro hijo – tsunade negó

– naruto tiene una tercera hermana... Que precisamente es su gemela, jiraiya – jiraiya sonreía apenado, Ya que se le había olvidado que naruto le había contado que el no tenia una hermana menor, tenia dos

– es cierto... Pero se rumora que naruko-chan anda en Europa... Bueno al parecer veamos con que nos sorprenderá naruto –

Los senjuu se iban a esconder en un pequeño cuarto de descanso que había a un lado de la oficina de kakashi. Por su parte hiyori entraba con el rubio de una manera sonriente, el rubio de nuevo había cumplido el plazo que el le dio a la editora y eso la ponía contenta, después de este libro, hiyori le daría un buen cheque al rubio y unos días de descanso, como lo había ordenado el editor en jefe. Naruto por su parte se miraba cansado, después de varios días trabajando día y noche, estudiando duro y ocupándose de los quehaceres de los dormitorios, por fin sabia que después de este libro podría tomarse unos días de descanso, al menos en lo de escribir

– ah hola kakashi-sensei... Nada mas venia a entregar el nuevo libro, me gustaría que lo leyera y me dijera que le parece – hiyori hablaba

– sinceramente kakashi-san... Naruto-kun mejora, libro con libro. Yo ya lo leí y me encanto... Una historia de amor entre hermanos a inicios de la segunda guerra mundial, en Europa, me sonroje con la pasión de los hermanos y llore mucho con el final, pienso que es el mejor libro de naruto-kun hasta el momento – kakashi leía el libro y solo le basto leer treinta páginas, para cerrarlo y decirle muy complacido

– buen trabajo como siempre naruto... Perdón. Digo, menma namikaze – el rubio suspiraba tranquilo

– no se preocupe sensei... Estamos entre nosotros – el peligris decía

– bueno naruto celebremos con un buen trago, claro para ti un jugo y me gustaría presentarte a nuestros dos mejores escritores. Y de hecho de todo Japón. Aunque creo que los conoces muy bien – naruto iba a hablar, al menos hasta que tsunade lo saludaba

– como has estado hijo? – el rubio sonrió

– hola madre! Y dime donde esta papa? – jiraiya saludo

– alguien me hablaba? Veo que has mejorado naruto... Me alegro por ti – el rubio le contesto

– si ustedes están aquí... Donde esta shion? Quiero saludarla y darle un gran abrazo – tsunade le contesto

– tu prometida se quedo en okinawa, ya que tenía que asistir a una colecta de la universidad, pero te manda saludos y esto – tsunade le dio una carta – lo escribió para ti y me dijo que la leyeras cuando estuvieras en tu casa... Dejando eso de lado, encontraste a la pequeña hinata? – el rubio asintió

– así es madre... Me imagino que tu sabias que nira vino hasta aquí siguiéndome, verdad? – la mujer asintió

– si, nira me rogó por que le dijera a donde te habías ido y al final fue shion quien le dijo, para que no te sintieras solo y pudiera cuidarte – el rubio sonrió

– saben que me se cuidar solo... Pero agradezco que nira este aquí. Dejando eso de lado, como esta shion? Hace unos días hable con ella y se escuchaba algo triste y me preocupa – jiraiya asintió

– efectivamente shion esta triste... Extraña a su nii-sama y bueno, ella entiende que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pero aun así es feliz al saber que te encontraste con hinata-chan – el rubio sonreía

– yo también me alegro... Como me gustaría que ambas se conocieran, apuesto a que ambas serían grandes amigas – tsunade asintió convencida

– con la forma de ser tan dulce de shion y lo que nos has contado de hinata, apuesto que si –

Naruto suspiraba tranquilo. Ya que eso era verdad, hinata era una gran chica y la dulce shion también, el sabia que si las cosas lo ameritaban y terminaban conociéndose, serían grandes amigas, ya que ambas son muy buenas chicas. Dejando la platica de lado, tsunade y jiraiya ya habían acabado sus deberes y disponían emprender el viaje de regreso a okinawa, así que se despidieron del rubio, no sin antes dejarle un poco de dinero, que el rechazaba al principio pero después de los regaños de su madre, termino aceptandolos. Así que los acepto, después de que kakashi le dijera a naruto que su nuevo libro seria publicado, el se despidió del peligris y prefirió irse a su hogar, para así terminar con sus labores.

**De regreso en los dormitorios **

Aun eran las dos de la tarde en mejiro y en los dormitorios. Recién llegaba naruto, después de hacer sus labores y venia con una sonrisa, su libro había sido aprobado y eso lo ponía de buen humor, ya que el esfuerzo de noches y noches en vela, habían dado frutos y con el éxito de sus otros tres libros, naruto uzumaki, no tardaría mucho en ponerse en los ojos de los mejores editores de Japón y por qué no, del mundo entero. Así que fue a su cuarto y dejo sus cosas, para ponerse a recoger la ropa del tendedero que su hermanita había dejado antes. Se acerco, tomo un cesto y al tendedero, ahí vio las bragas de su hermana, por lo que decía

– hinata debería de dejar de usar este tipo de cosas... Vaya son algo pequeñas, bueno hinata es delgada ha de ser por eso – pero se disponía a meterlas al cesto cuando la ojiperla gritando se acercaba

– que crees que haces, onii-chan! - naruto contesto con naturalidad

– tomo tus bragas... Ya que estoy metiendo la ropa limpia – la ojiperla contesto

– pero onii-chan, estas son las bragas de tu inocente y linda hermana menor, no deberias tomarlas así nada mas – el rubio le contesto con una gota de sudor

– sabes... En la mañana querías hasta que vieras las que traes puesta y te enojas por las que tengo en la mano? Solo recojo la ropa limpia – en eso llegaba amaru

– así que el pervertido-cereza-san tiene un fetiche por las bragas, eh? – lo miro – si quieres puedo darte las mías – la ojiperla se enojo

– ah? Que acabas de decir? – el rubio la miro

– no tengo un fetiche con nada nasuhara-san... Solo recogía la ropa limpia – amaru hablo

– enserio? Por que en verdad puedo dártelas... – se abría los pequeños shorts que tenia, por lo que la ojiperla la detenía

– que haces!? – amaru contesto

– que tiene? Si pervertido-cereza-san tiene un fetiche por las bragas, debo ayudarlo y le daré las mías o en verdad te gustarían las que traigo puestas? Por lo que veo así es – la presidenta llegaba

– ah? Que hacen chicos? –

Amaru le contaba a la pelinegra acerca del supuesto fetiche de naruto, mientras mira se acercaba lentamente y sin que nadie la viera para recoger del tendedero su ropa interior, a velocidad luz tomaba sus bragas y sus sostenes. Una vez que lo logro, suspiro tranquila a nira le daba mucha pena mostrar su ropa en público y mas cuando era su ropa íntima, dejando de lado a la ojinegra, la presidenta seguía escuchando atentamente lo que le decía la castaña ojiazul y se reía un poco, ya que desgraciadamente no podía complacer al rubio a fortalecer su fetiche por las bragas

– lo siento uzumaki naruto, pero no conseguirás ver mis bragas – sonrío picaramente – lo que pasa es que estaba ayer detrás del gimnasio con una linda chica y bueno... Se podría decir que las perdí jejejje – naruto pregunto

– y que, no tienes mas? – la pelinegra asintió

– pues si tengo... Pero cuando estoy en casa, no me gusta usar nada debajo. Es mas... –

Se acerco a naruto y le tomo ambas manos e hizo que la tocará, naruto estaba sonrojado al sentir que debajo de la yukata de nanami, no había ropa interior y bueno arriba se notaba que no había nada debajo, debido a los grandes pechos de la pelinegra, incluso esta hizo que el rubio tocará su ser mujer encima de la ropa, por lo que naruto se quería desmayar, era la primera vez que el tocaba a una mujer de esa manera. Hinata, amaru y la misma nira miraban a la presidenta con ganas de ahorcarla. Nanami sonreía satisfecha mientras le susurraba al oído al rubio algunas cosas subidas de tono

– por que no vamos a mi habitación ahora? Te gusto lo que hay debajo de mi yukata? Si me acompañas podrás tocar sin nada estorbandote... Por que sinceramente, ya estoy aburrida de estar tocándome sola, imaginándome que me haces tuya – se separó de el mientras se carcajeaba – ja ja ja bueno lamento no poder alimentar tus fetiches... Oh ja brisa de aire –

Una brisa de aire pasaba por el patio del dormitorio lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que a la pelinegra se le alzara la yukata y dejara al descubierto toda la cintura para abajo, esta se apena un poco, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho, después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. La ojiperla le gritaba a su hermano que se tapara los ojos por lo que se le iba encima tratando de que el no mirara, pero naruto ya había mirado todo. Desgraciadamente hinata al querer taparle los ojos, tropezó y ambos callaros al suelo, hinata se levanto y miro a su hermano raro, por lo que noto que el al mirar, había una piedra debajo por lo que hinata gritaba preocupada

– onii-chan, onii-chan! – la ojinegra también estaba preocupada

– naruto, estas bien? – el rubio decía antes de caer inconsciente

– todo es culpa de unas bragas... –

De esa manera naruto caía desmayado por el golpe, con unas hinata y nira preocupadas, con una nanami pensando cosas nada sabrás y con una amaru (que aunque aparentaba frialdad) también estaba preocupada. Así que su hermana menor al ver que no podría hacer nada por su hermano, nada mas que aguantar el regaño de su hermano cuando este despertara.

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

Así se acaba otro capitulo de este fic que la verdad no actualizaba desde noviembre del año pasado, en verdad me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes. Aquí no contestare Reviews como en "una linda historia de amor" ya que solo hay un Review acerca de que es muy raro que una pareja de hermanos bla bla bla... Para entender este fic, hay que ver el anime del nombre de arriba. Así que una vez que lo acaben de ver sabrán el por qué de las cosas. Y para colmo el usuario se llama narusakura... Obvio no le va a gustar si es un fic naruhina. Bueno eso creo, en fin espero que les guste y el próximo capítulo se llamara: ayudando a amaru

Trigo-sama fuera!


End file.
